Mataste a Kenny
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Otra vez, mataron a Kenny… —Por lo menos, Kenny murió feliz—… [Parodia] Rated: K por el lenguaje obsceno xD


_**Hola de nuevo :3 ! , les presento mi fic de South Park**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen.**_

_**Summary: Otra vez, mataron a Kenny… **_—Por lo menos, Kenny murió feliz—_**… [Parodia]**_

* * *

_**Mataste a Kenny.**_

Un día tranquilo, en la casa de Kyle; los cuatro chicos estaban sentados y jugando a los videos juegos, como de costumbre. Eric festejaba junto con Kenny que, ambos le estaban ganando a Stan y a Kyle, en un juego de carreras de dos contra dos.

— ¡Maldito culón!, deja de bloquearme el camino—exclamo enojado el pelirrojo.

—Jaja, ¿Qué pasa judío?, ya te vino la fecha—musito Eric en tono burlón.

—Uy ya empezaron los dos—suspiro Stan arto de esta discusión.

—"hmm-hmm" —dijo Kenny quien estaba sentado en el suelo y al frente de la televisión.

— ¿Qué dijiste Kenny? —pregunto Kyle dejando a un lado las tonterías del castaño.

—"hmm-hmm" —repitió este al llevar la delantera en el juego. _**(Traducción: quiero maní) **_

—Culón, es tu turno de traer maní para nosotros—dijo el judío tapándose la boca para no reírse.

— ¡No es mi turno!

En ese momento el timbre sueña y el pelirrojo se asomaba hacia la puerta, — ¿Quién es? —pregunto antes de abrir. Se quedo perplejo al escuchar el nombre de la otra persona.

—_Wendy_.

— ¿Wendy?...

— ¿Qué pasa Kyle? —pregunto Stan curioso.

—Stan, es Wendy—le contesto sin entender porque viene ella y justo en su casa.

—Stan vino tu puta…Jajaja —insinuó Cartman en tono burlón

— ¡Cállate, Cartman!

El pelinegro aparto al judío de la puerta, ya que era extraño para el de que su novia venga a este lugar. —Wendy—decía este al abrirle la puerta.

—Hola Stan, vengo a jugar con ustedes—decía ella con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los cuatro chicos entendió el termino de jugar; pues, la novia de Stan, en ningún momento la vieron jugar a los videos juegos, en cambio, para Eric y Kyle: ella jugaba a las muñecas, como toda niña… ¿niña?, esa joven ya tenía 16 años y bueno, Kenny ya notaba esas cosas, como todo pervertido; el quería estar con Wendy aunque sus amigos nunca lo notaron.

—Está bien—suspiro el muchacho dándose por vencido.

—Gracias…—cuando la joven lo estaba a punto de besar, otra vez, el chico le vomito en su cara. Eric se mataba de la risa al mirar esa escena tan asquerosa pero a la vez graciosa, ver a su enemiga empapada de vomito, era lo más humillante que él había visto. —Te lo mereces, ¡por puta! —exclamo este al señalarle.

El pelirrojo le trajo una toalla para ella, Wendy se encerró en el baño para quitarse todo el olor a podrido, su pareja le paso una ropa de Kyle que ya no usaba.

Pasaron unos minutos, y los cuatro seguían jugando a los videos juegos;

—_Chicos…_—escucharon al mismo tiempo. Ellos voltearon y dirigieron su mirada hacia las escaleras. La muchacha estaba bajando por las escaleras con la ropa de Kyle, le quedaba algo ajustadito que hacia resaltar un poco su figura. Kenny tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos al igual que el gordo.

—Y ¿cómo me veo? —pregunto la chica sonrojada.

—Linda—insinuaron Stan y Kyle perplejos.

—Ehmm gracias.

La joven de cabellos negros, se sentó en el suelo, Eric estaba del lado izquierdo y Kenny del lado derecho y Wendy en el medio de aquellos dos. Le quito el control a su novio y se limito a jugar contra los amigos de este.

—"_hmmm-hmm"_ — pensó el de capucha naranja con malicia. _**(Traducción: El crimen perfecto)**_. Él le miraba disimuladamente, al trasero de la chica; apoya su mano en una de las nalgas de esta y le aprieta con suave, cosa que después, ella lo noto pero le golpeo un cachetazo al gordo.

— ¡Oye!, ¿Qué te pasa hija de puta? —reacciono molesto el castaño, al tocarse su mejilla derecha que tenia la hulla de la mano.

— ¡Eric, eres un maldito pervertido! —le dijo ella al levantarle la voz.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Mas te vale, porque o si no te partiré la cara como la última vez—exclamo enojada y alterada. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se quedo callado, porque no quería que le partieran su cara de nuevo.

Continuaron jugando hasta que…Kenny volvió a apoyar su mano, la chica lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba…-_pervertido de mierda-_pensó entre dientes.

—Así que fuiste tú, Kenny—exclamo ella al golpearle un cachetazo al chico, al recibir el golpe; su cabeza choca contra la pantalla de la televisión, suspendiendo todo.

— ¡Wendy mataste a Kenny! —le decía Stan sorprendido.

—Yo no fui…El resbaló.

— ¡Hija de puta! —grito Kyle al mirar a Wendy

—Pero…pero…

—Viste Stan, tu novia es una hija de puta, porque mato a Kenny… —insinuó Cartman con malicia. —Por lo menos, Kenny murió feliz—

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**No se esperaban esto no? xD jajaj, que loquillo es Kenny… Como dijo Eric… Kenny murió feliz :P**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Sayonara **_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
